Cochise
Cochise is a soldier of the Warriors. He is a real live soldier, looking for a good time and all the action he can handle. He was played and voiced by David D. Harris. Description Cochise has a more tribal style to his Warriors outfit, wearing a long darker red bandana with a unique gold design around his head with a somewhat large Afro. Cochise also wears multiple necklaces, along with two armbands, and two feather earrings. He wears red-colored pants, and big brown boots. Personality In the movie, Cochise is somewhat of a mediator between other members. He shows that he can be serious yet also have a joking manner about him which is shown when all the members mess around on the subway train in the opening scenes. He is impulsive when it comes women, which is displayed in the scene where he, Vermin, and Rembrandt follow the Lizzies back to their apartment. However, in the video game, Cochise is more of an aggressor, showing this in Sharp Dressed Man. Cochise also shows leadership capabilities and patience as well, as in the Mission Boys In Blue, rather than attacking blindly with just him and Vermin, he asks Cowboy to take Fox and Snow back to Coney to have their wounds treated and send backup led by Ajax, effectively taking revenge against the Turnbull. In Jailbreak, he led a second group of Warriors and all return unscathed. In The Film Cochise is a soldier, who was one of the nine delegates. He makes the mistake of relaxing with the Lizzies, but fights very well against the Punks, and manages to make it back to Coney. In The Game Cochise's past is told in the video game rendition of The Warriors. It is stated that he is from Harlem, but later moved with his mother to Coney Island, where he ran into the Warriors. Soon after, he demanded to gain membership into the gang, but was shot down immediately by Vermin. After a few jokes between the members, Cleon then tells Cochise that, if he can steal a size-nine hat off a Bopper's head, he could join the Warriors. He then goes back to Harlem, along with Snow, who he was sent with to help in search of a Bopper's hat. Cochise then faces a few of the gang's lieutenants, Reggie and Boxcar, in search of the size nine Bopper's hat. Cochise discovers who would wear such a size, Big Moe. He defeats Big Moe, taking his hat. Snow approves of him joining the gang, and then is a part of the Warriors on August 18, 1978. Jailbreak Cochise assists in almost all brawls. During the jailbreak of Ajax, he was in charge of bringing the second group to the prison. In The Novel The character that most resembles Cochise in the novel is Dewey, who is the mascot of the gang. Cochise could be seen as a mascot for his very tribal appearance that makes him stand out most. Unlike Cochise, Dewey is the youngest and most level-headed of the gang. Fighting Ability Cochise is a strong fighter in the game. His stamina is fairly high, along with his strength and rage. His fighting style is more an emphasis to Muay Thai or Taekwondo, as he uses more kicks than punches, giving speed in his strikes. He is playable in a couple of missions throughout the game, and partakes in several key fights. Cochise is not as strong as the Warriors' executives and heavy muscles (Ajax, Cleon, Swan and Snow), but is on par with Vermin, and is stronger than the other three (Cowboy, Fox and Rembrandt). However, Cochise can use 3 strikes in grapple combos, instead of just 2, essentially making him more reliable than Vermin in that field. Swan, Cochise and Rembrandt are the only characters in the game that don't share any of there grapple moves with anyone. However, Cochise and Rembrandt do share the same fight stance. Oddly, when performing his unique standing rage combo, he makes pain sounds, rather than attack grunts. He is playable in Street Brawl. Heavy: Mugging Strength: 5/10 Solid: Resisting Arrest, Lock Picking, Uncuffing, Stealing Stamina: 6/10 Lame: Tagging Health: 5/10 Rage: 9/10 Quotes * "Alright, let's go!" - LET'S GO * "Hold up!" - HOLD UP * "Get over here. Be quiet!" - LET'S GO (shadows) * "Shut up and lay low." - HOLD UP (shadows) * "Wreck 'em all!" - WRECK 'EM ALL * "Watch my back!" - WATCH MY BACK * "Bust this shit!" - MAYHEM * "Go grab that shit!" - MAYHEM (store) * "Everyone, get outta here!" - SCATTER * "Shit, they can't hear me." - OUT OF RANGE * "Damn, they can't hear me, they prob'ly in trouble!" - OUT OF RANGE (wrecked) * "I'm gonna take you out, toy! You ready?" - Threat * "That's right, motherfucker! That's right! You scared?" - Threat * "You ain't shit now! Look at ya." - Threat * "The hell you kiddin', man? I'll show you some shit!!" - Threat * "I'm gonna bust you up, punk. Let's go." - Threat * "Can't fuck with us, man! Can't fuck with the Warriors!" - Threat * "Piece o' shit! Fight ME!" - Threat * "Come on, I'm here! I'm waitin'!" - Threat * "You wanna touch this shit up?! Let's boogie!" - Rage * "Bring it on, sucka!" - Rage * "Aww, yeah! Here you go, you motherfucker!" - Rage * "You wanna see a Warrior?! I'm gonna MANGLE you!" - Rage * "There's gonna be some wild shit right here! Come on!" - Rage * "What's happenin', playa?" - Greeting Warrior * "That's some good shit. Thanks, brotha." - Taking weapon from ally * "Man, this thing ain't gonna help with the wool!" - Wearing a hat * "This thing smells, man, this thing is stinky." - Wearing a hat * "Yo, man. I'm gonna need to pick up the cash." - Requesting protection money * "You got that bread for me, or what?" - Requesting protection money * "Where's my money at, brotha?" - Requesting protection money * "Shit, man, I know that toy ain't gettin' up! Let it alone, man!" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "Yo, man - cool it. It's done! Shit's finished!" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "You ring it out, man - stop that shit already!" - When you angrily beat a corpse * "A size nine? That's a bucket, man, not a hat!" - In response to Cleon's request * "You know where Debbie is?" - To a stripper * "Someone told us you know Big Moe." - To Debbie * "Yeah, baby, hurt me, hurt me, give it to the man, yeeeaaah!" - At a stripper * "Yeah, I like that, ooooooo-aahhh, baby!" - At a stripper * "Wooooo, that's some FINE wool, baby!" - At a stripper * "OOOOOHHH-WOOO!" - At a stripper * "I've got it! I got his fat-ass hat!" - After obtaining Big Moe's hat when fighting him * "We're goin' in there with nothin'." - To Snow, on the meeting's weapon restriction * "Magic. Whole lotta' magic." - To Cowboy, on Cyrus * "When you're president of the biggest gang in the city, ya don't have to take any shit." - To Ajax, on Cyrus Trivia *Cochise was the last part to be cast. *David Harris was the youngest actor to play a Warrior - Marcelino Sanchez was only the second-youngest Warrior actor, despite playing Rembrandt, the youngest Warrior. *In a deleted scene, he was written as Ajax's heavy muscle partner instead of Snow. *In the original script, he was beaten to death by the Furies, and his dead body was tossed in the Hudson River. *In early screenshots from the game, his flashback version was different. He was wearing a white tank top, grey jeans, blue shoes and no jewellery or head/arm bands. *He appears at the end of ''Heavy Muscle'', despite his initiation taking place second to last of the nine main Warriors. *He is the only Warrior known to have any family members, alongside Ace and Terrance. Coincidentally, it is the mothers of the three that are mentioned. *Cochise's major role in Jailbreak - and him leading a team through Mission 11's skirmish - shows that he is most likely promoted as a lieutenant in the gang. Gallery Cochise.jpg cochise12.jpg|In the movie Cochise.png|In the game look-at-my-blade.jpg|Realizing his mistake Cochiseart.jpg|Cochise artwork. Cochise_from___The_Warriors___by_8Red7.jpg|Fan art by NComics Cochise in Flashback mission.png|Fighting Big Moe Cochiseoriginal.jpg|Beta version CochiseMain.jpg|In the game. CochiseFlash.jpg|Flashback Cochise. es:Cochise Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers